


The Rain Brought an Angel

by Sian265



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: AU, M/M, ficletinstruments week 6-film noir
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-24 03:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20351575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sian265/pseuds/Sian265
Summary: The cold dreary rain brings PI Magnus Bane an Angel





	The Rain Brought an Angel

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by Anonymous in the [sh_ficletinstruments](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/sh_ficletinstruments) collection. 

> **Prompt:**
> 
> A weary, cynical P.I. gets a new case.

The Rain Brought an Angel

_The screen flickers, light slowly filling the screen_. We open with our hero, seated in a small office with decor that had seen better days, the dark furniture with its scratches and the sofa and chair with tears. Our hero wears an out of fashion suit that he tries to make more fashionable with accessories. His office is empty, just like his heart. The sign on the door proclaims this space, _Magnus Bane, Private Eye. _Despite the clever symbol of an Egyptian eye under his name, business has been sparse.

Magnus eyed the amber liquor in his glass, wondering finally if he’d have to close up shop, close it up just like he’d closed up his heart. _That was until he walked in_. An Angel appeared to Magnus, knocking on his door one dark, cloudy, rainy day. Magnus heard the knock called enter and couldn’t have spoken again if it were G-Men at his door. The rain brought 6’3” inches of pure gorgeousness into Magnus’ life, and despite the rain, the sun shown that day in Magnus’ office. Alexander was his Angel’s name, along with that beautiful name was hair dark as night, thick and inviting, messy, and oh-so tempting, Magnus lounged to run his fingers through it. Hazel eyes with a hint of uncertainty, surrounded by thick eyelashes, along with a shy, sweet, smile, Magnus was captivated.

His Angel came in with a sad tale, they always came in with sad tales, but he could have asked Magnus to burn the world, and Magnus would have agreed, willingly. He was after all a sucker for a pretty face. He couldn’t stay separated from his Angel, so Magnus had to leave the comfort of his chair and take a seat on the sofa next to perfection. He found out that Alexander’s beloved younger sister, Isabelle was missing and the police of course as always were useless. So Alexander came to Magnus for help, he’d beg if need be and Magnus’ resisted the urge to tell his Angel he’d do anything, no begging necessary.

Magnus learned Alexander was the oldest of three siblings and head of his family since his father took off on them. The family did not have much money but what they did have was promised to Magnus if he would find their Isabelle. Magnus, taking his Angel’s hand in his own, swore he would move heaven and earth to find her.

It had been a rainy, dreary day that Magnus Bane’s life changed for the better, for the rain brought him his own Angel, for whom Magnus moved mountains for. Where, as before, ships sailed in and out of Magnus’ life, this one he vowed to hold onto until heaven called him home.

_The screen starts to fade to black, and we viewers are left to wonder if like the rain, would dreary days visit our hero once again or would he and his Angel be able to stay in the sun?_


End file.
